1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyboard and a method for self-defining keys on the keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyboards are typically used in electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants. However, most of keyboard layouts are unchangeable. Some layouts are changeable but the changes are limited to a few particular keys. Users cannot discretionarily customize the layout of the keyboard.
Therefore, what is desired is a keyboard and a method for self-defining keys on the keyboard that can overcome the above described limitations.